It's Never Been Better
by Mamoo
Summary: Mia never liked mornings, until she found the solution to all their problems.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first fanfic, the first of many, I hope. CC is great, and please review seeing as I need pointer as an aspiring author, but most of all enjoy the story. Oh, and by the way, I am planning to write mainly IkexMia stories seeing as it is an awesome pairing and there are simply not enough of them.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspects of the Fire Emblem series, Nintendo does.**

Mia never liked mornings. The air was cold and damp and made her clothes stick to her body as if they were brushed with honey. Not to mention the fact that her tent canvas was always covered in droplets of water that sometimes dripped onto her face in the middle of the night.

This morning was no different than every morning for the past few months. The war with the Begnion empire and then with the Disciples of Order meant that she had to endure months of these cold, damp mornings in an old tent that had been used goddess knows how much. But at least it was her own tent, she probably would have left the Greil mercenaries if she was made to share it.

Mia jumped out of bed. She preferred to do it quickly rather that spread it out, that fact was also reflected in her energetic personality. Mia put on the clothes she had picked out last night before she went to bed, an orange sleeveless dress which stopper at her upper thighs, a wide, loose belt, a white headband, grey skintight leggings, loose black sleeves and brown boots. She grabbed her blade and headed outside to see if anyone else was up, though this was not likely because she got up at what everyone else referred to as an 'obscene hour'. Much to her surprise, Ike, leader of the Greil mercenaries was already in the forest clearing he and Mia always used for their battles. He smiled as he saw Mia emerge through the foliage, and drew Ragnell from its sheath on his back. Mia raised one eyebrow and cocked her head at Ike.

"Couldn't sleep" Ike simply said and with that answer to Mia's expression she grinned and readied her blade, Ike's smile widened as he went into his signature stance and braced as she charged towards him, her sword ready to strike at her opponent.

Their swords clashed with a clap of steel thunder and both wielders were thrown back, subsequently circling each other like a pair of caged lions studying each other's feet. Ike decided to make the move and lunged himself and his sword at Mia in one quick motion. Mia, anticipating the move, twisted her shoulders so that Ike's sword flew past them. She pushed the hilt of his sword with her hand and thrust hers at his arm. The attack grazed Ike's sword arm, ripping the clothes and leaving a bloody line up his bicep. Ike winced at the pain rushing up his shoulder and, despite his best efforts to hide it, Mia caught his pained expression, putting on a worried look and dropping her blade. Ike downed his blade also and looked at his arm.

"I'm so sorry!" Mia exclaimed as Ike brushed some blood off his clothes with his thumb.

"Its okay, ts just a scratch." Ike said and he lowered his arm so he could look at Mia's worried impression.

"But its not! It looks nasty." Mia said as she stepped closer to Ike and staring at the wound she had inflicted.

"Even so" said Ike, pulling Mia into a hug and rubbing her back, "I can get Rhys to look at it when he gets up."

"But that won't be for another three hours at least! You'll bleed to death by then." Mia exclaimed as she looked up into Ike's face, tears welling up in her large emerald eyes.

"Look, it's not your fault." Ike comforted Mia as he said the words and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "I came prepared anyway." With that, Ike reached into a pouch on his belt and pulling out a vulnerary and a bandage. He handed the bandage to Mia and she proceeded to delicately wrap it around Ike's arm as he consumed the medicine.

"Shall we call it a day, then?" Mia asked as she parted herself from Ike's embrace.

"Looks like we'll have to, I can't fight again until Rhys or Mist look at my arm" Ike explained as he sat down on a log and gestured Mia to sit next to him. She put her head on his shoulder after he had removed his shoulder guard and wrapped her slender arms around his waist.

"I've never stopped to look at this place, we've always been busy training here." Mia said as she watched the newly arrived light dance over and under the foliage. "But now I see how beautiful it really is."

"It's a magical spot thats for sure." Ike said as he looked down at Mia's entranced face. "You know Mia, I've never seen you so relaxed after training, you'd probably start all over again if I would let you."

"Hmm..." Mia let out a hum of acknowledgement and Ike slipped his arm around her shoulders and slowly rubbed the part of her arm not covered by her sleeves as she let out a contented sigh and turned her head towards Ike's chest, closing her eyes and tightening her grip on his waist. Ike let out a relaxed breath as he lightly rested his chin on Mia's head, continuing to wrap his left arm around her shoulders and running his right hand through her hair.

"Ike?" Mia said not moving her head from the comfort of Ike's chest.

"Yes Mia?" Ike said as he threaded his fingers through her deep purple hair.

"I..." she started but was interrupted by Rolf running down to the clearing shouting Ike's name. Ike and Mia both jumped up and looked at Rolf.

"Ike you have to come to the camp, the Disciples are here!" Rolf said as his eyes asked Ike what to do. Ike ran back to the camp with Mia and Rolf hot on his heels.

So there it is, the first chapter. Seeing as all the chapters were published at the same time I won't need to go into details about the second one, you can just read it now right?


	2. Chapter 2

So this is the second chapter, basically a battle chapter, enjoy.

When Ike arrived at the camp the situation was chaos incarnate. Many of the tents were on fire and some of the mercenaries were running back and forth dousing the flames or attempting to retrieve personal effects and essentials from the burning tents the more powerful fighters were attempting to hold off the Disciples until enough supplies and belongings had been saved.

"Rolf, help rescue the supplies. Mia, come with me!" Ike ordered and Rolf went to help rescue the belongings whilst Ike and Mia ran towards Titania, Boyd and Gatrie who were attempting to fight off an entire company of Disciples. Ike and Mia both ran at the Disciples. Ike cut into a lancer's shoulder causing him to scream out and drop to the floor clutching his wounded arm. Mia stuck her sword into the abdomen of a swordsman, kicking him off her blade and engaging a horse rider. As the battle began to look up, a wall of horsemen charged at the group.

"Rolf, Shinon, we need you!" Ike called after which a pair of arrows took down a rider each. As the riders galloped closer to the defenders they were being taken down two by two by the archers. It wasn't long before they reached the mercenaries however and they began to ride through the wall of defenders. Most of the group dodged many horses. One managed to ride into Gatrie but was thrown off his horse when Gatrie refused to move. As another group of horses targeted their attention towards Ike, he brought his holy blade above his head and let it fall towards the ground, sending a wave of deadly wind at the riders, causing many if not all to lose control of their horses, eventually falling to the ground where they were left to choose their next move. Some turned tail and ran, others brought up their weapons and charged on foot, the mercenaries, however had little trouble with them whilst they were mounted, but now they were in the shoes of the footman, a role for which they had trained or prepared little and probably stood more chance of survival than if they had called Deghinsea a 'baby in big boots'. The defenders moved forward in their deadly advance and began to rout many of the Disciples who had the courage to take them on. Soon all the Disciples were fleeing over the hill they had emerged from.

"Blessed or not, they're still the same old guys from the Laguz war." Gatrie chuckled as the group went to help with the tents.

By now all of the tents had either burnt themselves out or had been doused and plenty of supplies and belongings had been saved. The mercenaries all began to look for their own effects when arrows began to fall like rain. All the mercenaries ran for cover as arrows pelted the camp.

"Cowards" Ike muttered as he crouched next to Rhys and Oscar behind a pile of crates. Miraculously, the only injury was that Titania had suffered a nasty cut on he leg when an arrow grazed it, which was quickly dealt with by Rhys. This made Rhys notice the bandage on Ike's arm.

"What's that?" He asked Ike and gestured toward Ike's right arm.

"What?" Ike said as he followed Rhys' hand towards his arm where there was a bandage with a small streak of red where the blood had started to come through. "Oh yeah, Mia and I were training earlier this morning and she got me. Rhys noticed Mia's extremely guilty look and tried hard not to stare at the rare expression on her face.

"I see, mind if I take a look?" Rhys asked as he began to unwrap the bandage and took Ike's silence to mean yes. He took the bandage off and examined the gash. "Well its not really bad, but its going to need stitches." He said as he brought up his staff and bathed the wound in its pure blue light.

"I can do a temporary job here but are in no position to operate properly here, how far is it to the nearest friendly castle?" Rhys said and looked up at Titania.

"Half a day's march." She replied and Rhys nodded.

"We need to get there before we can operate on your arm, Ike" He told Ike as he finished tying a fresh bandage.

"Lets get moving then" Ike said and all the mercenaries proceeded to begin putting the crates in carriages that had arrived from behind the camp.

Did you enjoy that. I'm not that great at writing battle scenes so it may have been bodged a little at the end, but overall I'm happy. I'm going to remind you that CC helps greatly, so do it.


	3. Chapter 3

The last chapter already, eh? Well this, as you may have guessed is where Mia finally manages to declare her love for Ike without interruptions.

The Greil mercenaries arrived at the castle and all of them went to allocate themselves rooms in the castle. Ike had chosen a room near the courtyard and Mia had deliberately chosen the room next to his. Ike deposited his belongings and was then taken by Rhys to the medical room so that he could add some permanent stitches to Ike's arm. Mia was unpacking and sorting out her clothing when there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Mia asked as she turned to face the door and carried on folding clothes.

"Ike."

"Great, come on in." She beamed as he entered but was a little curious as Ike instantly looked down at her hands before looking back up to her face. She followed his gaze to find to her horror that she was holding some of her underwear. She blushed furiously and tossed them into a corner before turning her head away from Ike in the hope that he wouldn't notice. But he had noticed and he let out a small chuckle before slowly walking towards Mia. She couldn't help but notice that it only took two steps to reach the bed where she stood, although the room was not exactly small. She turned to face him one again as he looked down straight into her emerald eyes with his loving gaze.

"I believe you were going to tell me something important this morning." Ike said as he kept his eyes locked on hers. Mia wished she could just jump into his arms but knew he would be startled and she'd end up on the cold stone floor.

"Don't you know what I was going to say." She asked as she took a step back and put her hands on her hips. Ike once again close the gap and put both his hands on Mia's waist.

"Of course I do." He said gently as he pulled her towards his body. She threw her arms around his neck as he cupped her face in his palms and moved his mouth to hers. She moaned as Ike's tongue went on a mission of exploration of her mouth.

Mia took her arms from around Ike's neck and moved them to his chest where she undid the strap holding his shoulder guard on. It clanged to the floor and Mia moved on the his shirt and Ike began to undo her dress. Gently unlacing the black string over her chest, Mia pulled off his shirt and went back to connecting her mouth with his. Ike pulled her dress over her shoulders and let it fall to the floor as he moved down to her leggings, which fell to her ankles leaving Mia completely naked save for her boots and panties. She undid his trousers as Ike stepped out of his boots and over the trousers, he pulled off Mia's panties and threw them behind him all the while continuing his tongue battle with her. She also stepped out of her boots and pulled down Ike's underwear leaving them both totally bare.

Ike put his hand behind Mia's knees and pulled it up, carrying her to the bed where he gently placed her down and she pulled him on top of her, holding him for dear life Mia began to feel Ike positioning himself.

"How big?" She asked seductively and Ike looked straight into her eyes.

"Enough." He replied equally seductively and slowly put it inside her vagina and began to thrust back and forth.

"Oh, Ike, Ike!" Mia moaned as he picked up speed and was soon a full speed practically throwing his manhood into her and pulling it out again within a second.

Suddenly Ike pulled out and Mia looked up at him in inquest as he had quite obviously not finished.

"I don't want to get you pregnant." He said and with than she proceeded to finish him off with her hand and he returned the favour by putting two fingers in her and rolling them around. 'Wow, good in bed and thoughtful, I wonder if there is anyone like him.' Mia thought as she moaned in pleasure at his finger's exploration of her insides. She hardly noticed that Ike had begun to let himself go all over her stomach and she almost screamed in pleasure as his fingers worked their magic.

Both of them slumped down onto the bed panting as they looked at each other and Ike wrapped an arm around Mia as she turned towards him laying her head on his chest and closing her eyes. Neither had noticed that hey had been there for most of the afternoon.

"Ike." Mia said sleepily as both had closed their eyes and were starting to drift off in each other's embrace.

"Yes, Mia?" Ike said as he opened one eye to look at her.

"I love you." Mia said and they both opened their eyes to look into each other's.

"I love you too, Mia" Ike said as he brought his mouth to hers to engage in another sensational battle of pleasure.

The next morning both had fallen asleep in a tangle of limbs, desperately clinging onto one another as if some force was pulling them apart. Mia awoke to find Ike already awake and staring lovingly at her, a contented smile across his face. She let out a contented sigh and kissed his smile causing it to grow.

"Good morning." Ike said as he broke from their kiss.

"Its never been better." Mia replied as she closed her eyes once again and lost herself in her thoughts.

Mia didn't mind the mornings anymore, they promised the day's first look at her lover. The morning cold was subdued by Ike's warm embrace, and the dew was still there, but now she cold wake up to a good morning kiss and lose sight of all the problems in life. Yes, now mornings heralded a day of love and wonderment for Mia.

So that was my first fanfic, hope you enjoyed it and please review so I can make my future works better. Ideas for IkexMia pairings will be greatly appreciated since I plan on writing as many as possible because there are simply not enough of them around.

EDIT-Oh, come one people! Almost 3,000 hits and only 3 reviews, only 1/1000th of you are reviewing?! Who the hell are you people! R-E-V-I-E-W, the button that says "Review story/chapter" in green writing, make it happen. If you do, I may create a bonus chapter.


End file.
